Girl Meets World Episode Tag: GMW Upstate, 3x06
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: There's one person Maya really wants to call and tell that her mother got engaged to Shawn Hunter. Slight spoilers for Upstate. Rated K. Light Joshaya.


**Girl Meets World Episode Tag: GMW Upstate, 3x06**

 **A Josh and Maya Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Rated: K**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

All Maya could think about after her mother and Shawn had gotten engaged was telling Josh the good news. Sure communication between them wasn't the _best_ and there was still the little matter of the triangle. But ever since that night after the college party, they had made an effort to keep in touch with each other. Their contact was sporadic at best but it was _there_ and that counted as something.

She stared at her phone, debating whether she should call or not. He probably already knew the Matthews had been in Shawn's life long before _she_ ever had been there. It could probably be counted as unfair if they _didn't_ know.

But still. . .

She wanted to tell him, wanted him to share in on her excitement with just the two of them.

Maya picked up her cell and punched in the passcode, pulled up his number and pressed the call button before she could change her mind or talk herself out of calling him. He picked up after the second ring and for some reason. Her heart gave a terrific _thump_ when she heard his voice on the other end.

"Hi Hart, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Maya answered, trying to sound nonchalant. "My mom and Shawn got engaged, no big deal."

Josh laughed. "No big deal?" he repeated. "Maya, do _not_ give me that! I know how happy you are! I know how happy _I_ am. . . it has to be more than me."

"I'm still a little afraid that I'll wake up from this tomorrow and realize it was all just a dream," Maya admitted, surprised by how easily she could admit aloud to him, she almost hadn't acknowledged to herself.

"If I were there, I'd pinch you just so you would know you aren't dreaming."

"Things could go epically wrong," Maya replied.

"Things could go epically _right_ ," Josh told her. "Don't give up hope now. Especially since it looks so good on you. Listen Maya, I've known Shawn most of my life and if there's one thing he's always wanted it's a family to call his own. Sure, he has my family but that isn't the same thing either. He isn't going to give up the one thing he's wanted so badly, so easily. Now I know you're formulating a comeback right now, don't. Bad stuff is going to happen to everyone Maya, it's a way of life. But you and I both know that it isn't _always_ bad either."

Maya sighed. Logically, she knew Josh was right but there was still this small part of her that was still worried, she had never hoped for anything much before because she had been terribly afraid of being disappointed and now that everything she had secretly been hoping for was coming true, she didn't know how to react. Her fight or flight instincts were kicking in at a frighteningly fast pace.

But she could neither fight nor fly.

"Maya? Are you still there?"

"I'm still here Josh," Maya answered.

"Don't be afraid," Josh told her. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I didn't call you so you could talk me off a cliff," Maya informed him. "I am excited that my mother is marrying Shawn. . . just that—"

"I know. I know," Josh soothed. "Stay hopeful Maya, it really does look good on you."

"I'll try," Maya said weakly.

"I'm happy for you," Josh told her after a beat. "I mean don't get me wrong, I _am_ happy for your mom and for Shawn. But I am especially happy for you. You got one thing that you wanted. Maybe you'll get something else you're hoping for."

The first thought that crossed her mind wasn't a relationship with Lucas but a future with Josh. She wasn't going to let him know that though, not yet.

"Maybe," she agreed aloud.

"I've got to go," Josh told her. "But thank you for calling me and letting me know."

"You already knew," Maya pointed out.

"Yeah but it was still nice hearing it from you," Josh answered. "I'll talk to you later, Maya."

"Talk to you later," Maya replied, smiling as she hung up with him, feeling slightly better. She had so much to look forward to.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, I debated writing a story where Shawn and Cory picked up the ring but my non-ship stories never seem to do as well and also, this idea just wouldn't let go of me. So, I decided to write it. I know it might be just slightly far-fetched but I still hope you will tell me what you thought.**

 **I am going to try and update the Convenient Boyfriend one more time before I leave on Friday (and write a tag to True Maya). Speaking of Friday, I am** _ **all**_ **sorts of excited for Ski Lodge! I know people have seen it early, so please refrain from spoiling it for me.**

 **Drop me a line if you liked this.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Holly, 7/18/2016**


End file.
